dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Velskud (Movie)
History An strict army leader in command of the Saint Haven Royal Army whose King has put a lot of trust upon, but for who he has a strong dislike as he doesn't believe he is suitable for that position due to his careless, arrogant personality and irresponsible behavior. Velskud is a man with an idealistic view of the world and the one he looks up, Geraint, hoping to bring world peace and help the kingdom move forward. However his black and white sense of justice, as well his willingness to do anything to fulfil his wish clouded his reason, easily falling prey of Elena's manipulation agreeing to collaborate with her to kill the King and steal the Black Dragon Jewel. Velskud shows hostility towards Geraint after it is implied that Argenta and him may not be human. Despite this, he still expresses a lot of care for him. Near the end of the movie, after the Black Dragon Karas's defeat he attacks a very exhausted and defenseless Geraint to steal the Jewel from him, despite being saved by him earlier. He approaches Geraint, mentioning that their wish is about to become true and asks how he is feeling, at which Geraint replies that he is unwell but they need to wait for Lambert to return to proceed with getting rid of the Jewel, however, Velskud remarks that the one that needs to be destroyed is Geraint himself stabs his face, cutting his right eye in the process. Velskud reveals having killed the King and working under the orders of Elena and boast about his ideal world as a King where there are no monsters neither Dragons. After hearing Nerwin's explanation about Elena's role in the war between humans and elves, and Geraint's about the impossible task that would be to control the power of the Dragon Jewel he hesitates for a moment, however, he decides that Geraint it's still a treat and decides to kill him. Lambert interrumpts the attack and faces Velskud, who he mocks for having returned the Gold Dragon Jewel in his posession and fights him back. As predicted, Velskud is shortly after taken by the Black Dragon Jewel, mutating and complaining that the Jewel was supposed to be used for justice. Unable to regain control of himself, he starts attacking with savageness and Lambert faces him to protect the group as he is currently the only one not injured and with the energy to do so. Velskud is seen a few times trying to regaint control and stop himself from attacking Lambert, unsuccessfully. Liya attempts to aid Lambert with one of her magical arrows, however, Velskud is startled by the arrow and resumes his attack towards Lambert. Crying, he manages to stop himself one last time, allowing Lambert to stab him across the chest. Now weakened, he walks back towards the end of the cliff while reassuring Geraint that he was right all along and bids him farewell, letting himself fall of the edge. After this act, he is presumed dead. Gallery Velskud Movie Poster.jpg VelskudBio.jpg Velskud Contaminated Sheet Movie.jpg Velskud Geraint Poster.jpg VelGer.jpg Category:Humans Category:Movie